pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emilylover224
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Emilylover224 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 18:20, October 3, 2009 Hello Emilylover224! welcome to Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki! If you need help with anything let me know! I am glad you are a fan of my character! ~Disneygirl94 hello hello Emily fan. Welcome here. If you need anything, just ask. The people here are very helpful PerryPerry 01:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hi so perryperry how did you get so good at drawing im horrible look at phineas and ferb the musiciul that drawing is mine Practice and practice. Actually I followed the instruction to learn how to portray them , then just gave them actions to do. Try to remember how do they look, don't depend on the instruction too much. The basic instruction is here: http://atv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/media/schedule/memorialdaymarathon.pdf (you can print it). If you need more, leave a message on my talk page. Drawing them are so easy when you get used to it, believe me. Practice and you will be good someday. PerryPerry 13:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks i just followed it and ferb looks awesome..... not really that's ok. My first pic was so different from now. Don't worry, you'll improve. :) PerryPerry 14:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Really REally don't ask about what EGK said..you really don't wanna know...LOL ~Disnegirl94 ? what Hi Thanks for commenting on my blog, and welcome to the fanon. Isa use Google, my friend. Type "How to draw Isabella from Phineas and Ferb'' (or kinda like that :) ). Type the same thing for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy and Baljeet. Remember to spell the names correctly PerryPerry 14:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ? the drawing thing doesnt make any sence What do you mean? PerryPerry 16:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I looked at Isa and tried to draw her my best. That was how I draw her. The instructions thing was something for fun. PerryPerry 16:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) its like you draw a bunch of lines then you draw eyes and everything and to me its confusing Then do it the way I did. Keep trying, you'll success. Don't ever give up! PerryPerry 16:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi,im james flynn and i having problems with my storys,can you help me with mine? i read some of your storys are there really great,can you plz assist me? what are you having problums with and one tip try to add something so exsiting that people want you to get more on james: 1,phineas "genius" im not a genius like him so i dont do any big ideas,thats totally taking the phineas and febr out of phineas and ferb 2,isabella,idk how to make it sound so phineas doesnt know isabella loves him,without making if obiouse 3,songs,i always gotta copy paste a song form the wiki and edit it,i cant make up my own songs :( 4,pictures,i need to make a picture of brando and crystal but i cant make pictures go to storys that are really good take something from the story mix it up a little add your charecters and then thats part of you story AND LOOK AT THE FIRST THING ON MY BLOG AND LOOK AT IT AND COMENT people haven't been looking and comenting on my blog lately ok and also,i was thinking we could team up,merge our story's,since your doing a muscial *song starts and me and Phineas talk in singing voices* Phineas: once James learns to make a story James: songs will go skyrightign,and with you,will be a team that cant be beaten! *song ends* sure that's a great idea how about I create a different story then we merge them Ok I am not a big fan of your story but please use periods and commas to let everybody else understands easily. PerryPerry 15:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) big thanks hey its lifeless-dreamer and i saw what you posted on my page and 1. im really glad you like my name that's also my name on fanfiction. 2. im new here so i don't really understand any of this can you help me out. 3. on a completly unrelated note i LOVE your picture. this has nothing to do with anything but my real name is marcella i have been dieing to say that Hey We were just disscusing my latest story Kingdom Hearts: Danville, my side of the story is on disneygirl's page-Phinfan Please! Hello Marcella (or who we know as Emilylover224). It's very nice to have you here, but there's something I must tell you. Please don't go to blogs and talk pages and leave messages like' hiiiiii' 'byyyyyye', some random typing 'jhjbdbjdf' or 'Look at my blog!' , we will look at them don't worry. And like I had told you, please use periods and commas in your comments, so others can easily understand them. You can always get back to where you've visited or edited, so don't create pages like 'Birdo' or 'Waluigi' or 'fdvhjvdfhvgdfvj'. Besides that, feel free to join blogs and talk and let your imagination fly with your stories. Thank you. Yours truly, PerryPerry 05:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) its hard for me to use period's and comas because sometimes im lazy and sometimes i dont know where they go remember im 9. SEE I USED A PERIOD hehehehehehehe. Yeah, I think I understand. But there is one more question. What does Waluigi mean? And Birdo? And Princess Daisy? If you forgot it, type those words in the search box, and you'll know what I'm talking about. I keep asking this like for weeks. No hard feelings, just being curious :) PerryPerry 13:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) all of those are from mario and luigi you probely dont know mario and luigi I know a bit. I didn't glance at that thing for a long time. Check out your older blogs and Singerbabexo's Hannah blog, I left messages for you there. No hard feelings. And since you have comfirmed that the real title for Phineas & Ferb: The Musical is One Point to Another, I have moved to that page to One Point to Another. If you don't want to change, tell me, I'll change back. PerryPerry 14:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) thanks for moving it Curious What's your top 5 favorite TV series? My top is Phineas and Ferb. PerryPerry 14:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My top is Wiserds of Waverly Place ~ Emilylover224 Oh you can post them! I don't mind. :) XD yeah that was funny! I love ferb! ~Dsineygirl What was funny?? My fav pf charactar is Isabella Yeah what was funny? My fave is Perry! It's so cute! This maybe strange, but my 2nd favorite is Candace. Many people find her annoying, but I really like Candace and her crazy way. PerryPerry 02:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) My big sis LOVES Ferb and HATES Phineas. 12:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC)~Emilylover224 Yeah do you like my new pic? and btw, I like the story. ~Disneygirl I like Phineas more than Ferb. Ferb is cool, I gotta admit, but he's such a flirt. PerryPerry 05:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but you can't edit other ppls stories for them! that's their job! That person wasn't going to do it any way so *snap snap snap* You don't know that. I know the person personally, and she does not like what your doing! In my head I was thinking that " that person know the person who created that." tHEN THAT Perry Figure I know this is a bit hard to understand, but it's amazing. Check out RRabbit42's new creation: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:RRabbit42/Perry_the_Piggy_Bank PerryPerry 11:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thats so awesome!!!!!!!!!! Infoboxes Go to Template:Infobox character. Phin68 Fall Time! 02:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Facebook What's your facebook? Cause you said you had one :) PerryPerry 05:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) My Facebook name is RileyAnn thats my middle name Btw, I am working on ur character right now. She is just taking awhile. I should be able to get done soon! be patient! ;) ~Disneygirl Thankyou!!!!!!! 01:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC)~ Emilylover224 Does she have bangs in her face? and what color eyes and hair???? how long would you like the hair? ~Disneygirl Tiny bangs, her hair color is PINK and her hair is about..... OH!!!!! To her shoulder blades is her hair spikey? or normal hair? and is it covering most of her face? A little bit spikey.... :) . Stuff Happens I am trying to spread the word about the Stuff Happens talk page. Ask a quetsion and Xavier and Fred will answer it!--HiBy25 22:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) sorry, my vocabulary's not that good and I don't know what you mean in your last post on the Stuff Happens talk.--HiBy25 23:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Eye sight~ Emilylover224 Remember, Gary is in the Q&A now too.--HiBy25 23:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thats why I said you all.... ~ Emilylover224 PEOPLE KEEP DELETING MY STORYS UGH UGH UUGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SAD RIGHT NOW PEOPLE KEEP DELETING MY STORYS ONE THAT I MADE AND ONE I DID NOT KNOW WAS IN SESON 27 IM JUST ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which one did they delete? Maybe I can tell you why. PerryPerry 16:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thet deleted her "Isabella's tea party". I know this because she told meGlitter Star 20:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Glitter Star sister......not that one and not the other one a new one. ~ Emilyover224 Question 1. How old are you guys? 2.when did you meet Phineas and Ferb? 3.Isn't the name Glitter Star adorable? Glitter Star 01:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Glitter Star Disney World I won't be on for another week because I am going to Disney World tommorrow. I posted this November 20, 2009. I might be on, but only if my hotel room has a computer in it, which it probably doesn't.--HiBy25 12:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Was Was that you saying Phineas was a dwarf or something? If so, why??--RayaQuest 01:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes....... because I don't like him, he is a twerp, he is very very small. If you were me you would see my point 02:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC)~ Emilylover224 Thanks for telling me that you're the author of Celine and Maggie, I updated my page w/ the info! --Smilez221 01:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello ^^ Blahblahblah628 23:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!! NICE POSTER!!!! Here is mine! lol --Singerbabexo 21:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Which picture? I draw Marabella, Jose draws Emily. --Singerbabexo 02:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Goldfish When do you think you will be done with your Goldfish drawing?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't know whens the due date???? Emilylover224 14:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Dec. 19-23 somewhere between there, when do you think it should be?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The 22nd!!!! Emilylover224 20:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 k, i'll post it on the blog. have you seen "Q&A Goldfish Style!"?Check it out and ask me a Question, please! --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!! Emilylover224 20:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Can you put the pic on my talk page? thank you.--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna put it up closer to the due date!!! Okay! Emilylover224 04:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 fine :)--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 06:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, the due date is only 7 days away, when are ya gonna post it?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, now the due date is 2 days away! POST IT NOW PLEASE! I STILL ONLY HAVE SINGERBABEXO'S!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Erm... about your Q&A... I was looking at your Q&A and noticed that Celine used the word "Sheeczits", which appears to be a parody of the word "Sheeczit", an exclamation used by the DecaWitches. Since I made up the word, I would really prefer if you (or Celine or Maggie or anyone else) not use it without my permission. I'll let it slide this one time, because you didn't know, but if you want to use the term "Sheeczit" or any other of the DecaWitches catch phrases, please ask my permission on my talk page. Thank you. This goes to anyone else who wants to use my catch phrases, too. I'm glad people like my story, but I'd kinda like to know when someone wants to use something from my story. --Smilez221 14:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know I thought I made up the word! Emilylover224 15:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 P.S. Can you please ask some questions! Questions hah? Ok, 1st one, Marcella, would you mind if I use your name for Julia's best friend in my upcoming story...actually your name Emilylover224? I'm busy, back later. PerryPerry 15:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Can you use my real name it makes me feel more comferterble. Emilylover224 16:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Pictures I finally got some drawings up! Check them out!--HiBy25 14:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Real name I'm going to use your name, Marcella, but I was afraid you would be mess up because you've made a character and named her after you, Marcella. PerryPerry 15:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) All I want you to do is use my real name!! Emilylover224 15:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 hi! Well, hi!--RayaQuest 20:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) He he he!!!! Emilylover224 20:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Marcella CHeck check out the random blog for people who have followers soon! Me and Smilez added a lot! Your turn to write!--RayaQuest 20:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Story Do you think we should turn all the stuff we've been writing in you blog of followers into a story?--RayaQuest 23:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes that would be so cool!!!!! Emilylover224 00:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 story- Great! I asked Smilez too, but Smilez still hasn't answered yet. We can base our story off of what we have been writing. story- Great! I asked Smilez too, but Smilez still hasn't answered yet. We can base our story off of what we have been writing.--RayaQuest 01:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sneak Peek There's a new sneak peek on my new blog! Thanks to someone else. PerryPerry 11:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) tumpkin well, this is a pic of a tumpkin, and a killer tumpkin is one that kills people. Hi! Hi Marcella! We've you been all week? You will have to go over to the random blog for Followers to catch up on things. Did you know there is an all weekend long marathon of Phineas and Ferb going until about 9 p.m. Sunday? Anyway, I CAN"T WAIT for the Christmas Special. --RayaQuest 16:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked from this site on weekdays! All because I got in troble in school for drawing Phineas and Ferb!!!!!!!!! CRUEL WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marcella 16:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 oh no! I'm so sorry! :-(--RayaQuest 16:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Look at my newest blog post!!!!!! Marcella 16:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Marcella Great I've read your story Quest to Crystal Cave. It's off to a good start. :-)--RayaQuest 16:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm actuly almost done it! I'm copying and pasting the parts!!!! Marcella 18:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Hello Hello Marcella! Check up on the random blog for followers, we've added a bunch more to the story. I even have a new follower!--RayaQuest 18:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) HI! HI! --RayaQuest 23:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Phew! I thought it was Disneygirl! Marcella 23:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Perry Christmas!!! PerryPerry wants me to tell everyone Perry Christmas! Spread the word!!!--HiBy25 13:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Where's Disneygirl? Have you heard from Disneygirl at all she's been pretty quiet, and she's only halfway from finishing A New Beginning. By the way, I got a new blog article and it's getting lonely.-Phinfan Sorry I only have a few days to be on this site! Go ask RayaQuest! She knows why! Marcella 13:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Emilyover224 HI there Hi, is this you e mail? Pinkbutterfly00@verizon.net. I don't think you're supposed to give your e mail out, It's not like we shouldn't trust everybody here, but if someone new found this site and found your email..... So anyway, how are you? I see you don't want to switch blogs. Sorry about that, now I have the others at the new blog....... well.. I don't know what to do. --RayaQuest 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry sometimes I feel gulity for differnt things time to time but now I was gulity for this. I agree! Marcella 16:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Hello Hi Marcella! You might want to catch up on things on our new follower blog called 'A new blog for followers!' I have 4 or 5 new followers. (depending on how long you've been away)--RayaQuest 02:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! K! My prince will come soon 02:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover loves pie Pie? You like pie? XD! I used to say that when there was nothing else to say. I'd say. "I like pie" and a friend of mine would say. "I like pie" as well. Another friend would say "I like cheese.".......... ok this is getting off topic...--RayaQuest 02:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Your awesome and funny!!!!!!!!!!! My prince will come soon 02:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Marcarella Sup, i made a drawing on paint of Marcarella --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) PS: Look up in the Goldfish section, kay. i left a message there, but realized that you may not see it, cause it's higher up...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou!!! This is how you spell her name M-A-R-C-E-R-E-L-L-A The nerd guy is rockin' my world!!! 12:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Marcella AW! she is adorable! I love her hair! nicely done! you are getting muc much better! :D What's her personality like? and in your stories she can be one of emily's friends. I can't fit her in of any of my recent story's right now, but maybe I will in the future! Cute work! Disneygirl94 13:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Thankyou!!!! Her name is Marcerella! The nerd guy is rockin' my world!!! 20:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Signature Ok, this is how you can customize your signature. You look at the top right of the page, there's a line says "Emilylover224 My Home My Talk Watchlist More Log out." You click the More button, and choose Preferences. Then in the Signature section, you click the Custom Signature box, and then type anthing you want in the space above, like: [[User:Emilylover224|'~Marcella' The nerd guy is rockin' my world ]]. You may change the color if you want. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry lover']] 15:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Tip: Click the edit button too see what I type for you above, it only works when you write your signature in Wiki text style. And don't write anything after the four tildes ~. Hello I like your new avatar! Oh, and please vote soon! :)--RayaQuest 21:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what were voting for! Something about leaving? I don't know what that means!!! The nerd guy is rockin' my world!!! Emilylover224 :):):):):):):) 21:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for voting! You've got a lot of drawing to do! (depending on how many followers you have)--RayaQuest 21:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I have to draw my followers? At least I have a pic of one!!! Scroll Yep, you got to draw all of your followers for the new wiki! Scroll down and we explain it.:)--RayaQuest 21:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Testing .............. [[User:Emilyover224| Phinbella 4eva! ~Emilylover224 Phinbella 4eva! ]]. and also click edit to see. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I tried the same excact thing and it didn't work! Phinbella 4eva! 13:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * Sigh * [[User:Emilylover224|'~Emilylover224' Phinbella 4eva!]] P.S. If this doesn't work I'm giving up ( It's not going to work I know!!! ) YAY!!!! [[User:Emilylover224|'~Emilylover224' Phinbella 4eva!]] Hey I love that Phinbella picture! it is really really REALLY good for your age! great job!!! :) I love it! --Disneygirl94 20:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!! I have a different one Phinbella one! Do you want it? [[User:Emilylover224|'~Emilylover224' Phinbella 4eva]] Followers Is there a place where i can find pictures, or do you want me to draw them? Just give me a description if you want me to draw them...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Did you see the blog that was...... uh....... had my pictures? Phinbella 4eva! 22:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, we are I would have said yes, yes we are, but you beat me to it. ^.^ Yes, Disneygirl and I are real friends. She made up characters for me and her (and my) friend, who you know as Emily Kinney, and I'm really glad that we did... we just kinda clicked when we met. it was awesome! ^.^ I don't get to see her much anymore, but i talk to her on the phone, and I get together with her sometimes. Hope that cleared it up! ~Marie 23:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) wait, that was you who asked right? ~MM Nice information, I needed that for my story!!! But..... here's the thing. I wasn't the one who asked. Lol. Merry Christmas! 23:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Emilyover224 Goldfish Contest! Today is the deadline! POST IT ON MY TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please...if it's not up by midnight tonight...Singerbabexo wins...by default...because no one else posted one...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Celine??? You know how we're supposed to have pics of all of our followers?? Well, I don't know what to do for Celine! She's your character!! Could you be awesome and draw her for me?? Since she's yours and all?? Thanks, babe. --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay!!! " Sis get me a pecil and a peice of paper!!! " Merry Christmas! 02:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ~Emilylover224 Phinbella 4eva! Shortcut Use the four tildes ~ or the signature button. Whenever you edit a talk page or a forum there's a line above that says: "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes ~ or by using the signature button." So you don't have to write the long thing again. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh......., Does it do the color? ~Emilylover224 P.S. Sometimes I do color but now I'm chosing not to. Yes, it does the color too, don't worry. And it is 12:46 here, means it's afternoon. I just had lunch. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I tryed and it didn't work. I'm just gonna have to learn just how I learned to do the color! Oh! Also. WOAH YOU JUST HAD LUNCH i DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!! Merry Christmas! 05:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 You! --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 07:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Awww I look adorable!!!!! Thankyou Agent! I knew I could count on you do me on paint Merry Christmas! Emilylover224 And a Perry Christmas to you too! Perry christmas, and a Doof filled year!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 07:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Perry Christmas!! I thhink Perry would get wornout with a complete Doof filled year!!! Merry Christmas! 07:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 okay! I think that 'a new beginning' is great story! Disneygirl's a genius! ^.^ ~Marie 18:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I always think " HOW DOES SHE COME UP WITH THEESE IDEAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! " There so awesome!!! I agree she is a genius!!! Merry Christmas! 18:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 lol... you sound just like my friend. ^.^ You're lucky you can draw phineas and Ferb... the reason i can't is because i've never had the time to try! ~Marie 20:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) yeah.... i don't get how she does that! The three characters I need a lot more practice on are Doof, Vannessa and Ferb! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 20:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) SURE!!!!!!! (title says it all) do i have to post a picture... or. what? wait, i'll reead ur blog~Marie 21:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Read my blog! You have to draw a pic of her.... I'm to lazy to list the rest! It's better if you read my blog! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 21:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!--RayaQuest 22:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Baby Perry Hey Marcella! Check it out: my newest blog. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Let's continue on A New random blog for followers!--RayaQuest 21:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) DecaPixies Okay, i drew one decapixie. It's all pink and purpley...Do you want me to upload it?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) You can uplode it here!!!! does she have her power? If she doesn't she can be Sam!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 04:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, i didn't draw her using a power, but which ones can be pink? Only she and Bell can be pink! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 04:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Here's Sam! --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) AAAAWWWW! She is so cute!!!!! Next time make her with wings!!! It's okay for now!!! This pic can be when she didn't have her wings!!!! Thankyou!!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 04:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S I have to go to bed now!!!! DARN!!! hay ! check out my new contest ! older phineas and ferb caricters contest ! Questions for the Deca Pixies 1. Please use your names! Me and everyone else don'tt know which pixie is which. 2. What are your powers? -- 00:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.s. this is Rayaquest. I'm not logged in! oops. Maracella Can someone explain to me who Maracella is? I keep thinking that it's a misspelling of Marabella, is that true? If it's not, who made Maracella and what is the first story she appers in? (I don't have an acount so you can just answer here or something.) 1 I'm the creater and 2 It's not a misspelling it's my character and now 3 You spell her name like M-A-R-C-E-R-E-L-L-A 4 She appears in 2 storys The New Girl Marcerella's Big Story!!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 22:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Emilylover224. I just kept reading her name on other things (that's where I got that spelling) and thought Marabella for some reason. On one it was Marcerella w/ Phineas and said something about their shipping in a story, read it, and only found Marabella. Again, sorry, and I'll try not to do that again. 3 More Decapixies! Okay i finished 3 more. We should call them DPs for short, you know, like we call the Decawitches DWs for short. Anyway, Here ya go!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 19:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Picture request I'll give you one,...how about Phineas and Isa playing with Perry in the backyard? I've done that once, but my other classmates was playing around, they kept messing up the pic by writing stupid lines in it, so I wonder if you can do it. I'll spread the word also. And just to say, AgentGoldfish's Deviantart account is DarkSkull12, and you may add Jose-P I recommended. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou so much!!!!!!!!! I knew I could count on you! ( I will try not to make Perry look bad. ) [[User:Emilylover224|'~Emilyover224 - Sparkly Rainbow']] Drawing request Hi! I've heard you've been taking requests! Could you draw Isabella, Ginger, and Katie? Thanks!--RayaQuest 16:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I will try my hardest!!!! ( Wow I don't know how to draw any of the fireside girls!!!... Maybe I should practice ) Thankyou!!! --Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 17:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Last 6 dps Here are the last 6 decapixies! I ran out of light colors so there's a Grey one and a black one...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The dark colored ones can be the youngest!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 21:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Your Q&A I asked a couple Q's, and Smilez and her followers asked a ton!--RayaQuest 01:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Logo is DONE! ITS FINALLY FINISHED!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) YEA!!!! Now you can make the wikia??!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 02:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki What color should the followers wiki be?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) DONE! www.pffollowers.wikia.com New wiki! Come on over to the new wiki! www.pffollowers.wikia.com! --RayaQuest 15:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) come! Come on over to the new wiki!--RayaQuest 16:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I did! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 19:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for telling your friend. :) [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 04:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! [[User:Emilylover224|'~Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow']] Helloz! Hey can you check out my home page? the words keep- ugh, youll know what i mean when you get there! i love your drawings of marcerella! --Randompnfnerd 18:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Randompnfnerd-that never ending radical nerd! Do you mean your user page because your the only one who can see your home page! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 20:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I fixed the problem!Btw, can i use your drawing of Sydney and her babes as a tem porary side cuz right now my camera isnt working?--Randompnfnerd 21:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Why do you need it? Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 22:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC)